paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Friend?
Hello! :3 Me Again! But Anyways, This is a story I got inspired to write by my friend (who shall remain nameless) It's about bullying and standing up for the people you believe in, it'll probably take awhile to actually finish (depending on how fast I write, how much time I have, etc.) but I really hope you enjoy! See you around! ''' '''CHARACTERS: * Jade * Jesse * Noah * Julia * Roxie (New character, Will write a page for her later :D) (This Story is told by Noah & Roxie. Enjoy!) Roxie's P.O.V: I walked into the front gates of school (Adventure Bay Pup School to be exact) and instantly just wanted to go home and hide. The halls were filled with students I didn't know and that was just "perfect" for an extremely shy and insecure pup like me. "Hey! It's a new kid! Let's go 'greet' her!" A tall, (and not to be rude but stupid looking) scarred, and strong Pit Bull named Razor (based on his collar) "Hey... Rocky!" He stared at my collar. I shuddered at his sight (not in fear but in disgust, because drool was dripping from his jaws..) "... I-I-It's R-R-R-R-..." Him and his "crew" laughed at me, I stopped attempting to say my name, And yes, I'm like this everyday, since I have a HORRIBLE stutter. and a HORRIBLE fear of Pit Bulls. (even though I said I wasn't scared) "Rocky It is then!" "U-U-Ummm... B-b-but m-my name is R-Rox-" "Whatever, Rocky! You know what we're gonna be? GREAT.. pals! You've already made yourself some friends! Good for you!" "R-Roxie! Not R-Rocky! P-please don't hurt m-me!" "Hurt you? Just because I look like THIS means I'm bad? Shame, Rocky!" " Lunch is in an hour, Sit with us, K?" Another member of Razor's "Crew" spoke up, on her collar It said "Lilac" "S-Sure.. I-I-I'll be t-there!" " And try to stop stuttering?" Another Member spoke, this time It was a boy, Jackson. All Pit Bulls. Which only made me more nervous. I quickly made my way to my first class and found a good seat. Hopefully I'd make some new friends soon... '' Noah's P.O.V: ' No Way! I sprang out of bed. 8:00am. Which obviously meant my parents were out working or they would've woken me up already. "Good going genius, we're all late for school because of you not being able to do anything for yourself! Little baby!" My younger sister Julia mocked me and gave me a look before she she sprang out of bed herself and went to go get changed and downstairs for breakfast before Grace & Mason ate their own share and their share. They were DEFINITELY growing. "Little Brat!" I called as she was making her way to the elevator, she stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same. I didn't dare get in with her though, That would be a death wish when she's THIS angry. Instead I waited for her to go first then I went. I was greeted by a scornful look downstairs for making her late. Even though she seems mean and rude, She's a straight A student and has excellent attendance, which is why she's so mad. I quickly gobbled up my share of bacon flavored kibble and water, then made sure everybody else was ready, fed, and no longer thirsty. With only made them groan and yell "Stop being an Embarrassing Overprotective Big Brother!" Grace never says it because she hates yelling, but sometimes she does. But very quietly. And sometimes even Mason.. And this morning, everybody did. We made to school by 8:15am. Julia yelled "I'm late! And it's all YOUR fault, Stupid!" she socked me in the arm then stuck her tongue out at me, with made me want to throttle her. But I couldn't. I promised my mom and dad I'd be a nice big brother. With sometimes I hate being. But I went to my first class and sat next to somebody I've never seen before. A girl. A Brown lab with glasses and Blue eyes. And her heart name tag and pink collar, her name was "Roxie." Pretty. '''TO BE CONTINUED!